dcufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Big Brother
'Pokemon Big Brother' Pokemon Big Brother Voting History This table shows elimination history and who voted who to evict. Season 3 (Coming Soon) Season 2 *Week 1, Zoroark got immunity for being odd one out for the HoH Competition. *Week 1, Gardevoir (PBB2) got 1 eviction vote penalty for not giving a speech before eviction. *Week 3, Kirlia from PBB1, now a fully evolved Gardevoir, returns to the game. *Week 3, Nor the Luxray gets unexpectedly walked from the game. *Week 3, Marsh the Treecko won immunity for next week in the veto competition, therefore cannot be nominated. *Week 3, Blue Motion and Marsh the Treecko won Unitards. *Week 4, In a veto competition, Sylveon won a unitard, Min won immunity for week 5, Froakie won 5000 Poke, and Cyndaquil won artwork. *Week 4, Froakie payed 5000 poke for a Diamond Power of Veto which can take himself off the block and, instead of the HoH, he can make the replacement nominee. *Week 5, because Froakie was evicted before using his DPoV, Min won it and vetoed Marsh, replacing him with Sylveon. *Week 5 was a double elimination week. *Week 5, During the double elimination, Min won immunity for singing 5 songs like she was told to in the PoV challenge. *Week 5, Min had to wear a unitard for 40 days and cyndaquil had to sit out of 3 hoh's *Week 5, Blue Motion and Gardevoir forgot to vote, causing Sylveon to be evicted. Gulpin could not vote either during the double elimination because he was absent. *Week 7 was a double elimination week. *On finale night, Blue Motion ended up refusing to vote, but as she voted anyway, her vote did not count because she originally refused to vote. Color Codes : Male : Female : Male & Female : Head of Household : Nominated for Eviction : Evicted : Walked / Left the Game : Immunity : Power of Veto (Used on Someone) : Power of Veto (Used on Self) : Power of Veto (Unused) : Power of Veto & Head of Household : Diamond Power of Veto : In the Jury, Voted for Who to Win PBB : Runner-up / 2nd Place : Winner / 1st Place Season 1 * Quilava left from the game on Day 3. Charmander was asked to join as a replacement but she refused. * Steelix was expelled for nonstop asking to be a pony in this game, yelling at others inluding host to get out of the chats, sexually assaulting female houseguests, and headbutting Lucario. * Due to the HoH challenge, Snivy won safety for the week and cannot be nominated. *On day 24, Umbreon returned to the Pokemon Big Brother house. * During a Veto competition on Day 40, Red Lucario won Immunity for next week and therefore cannot be nominated. * Snivy won a double jury vote and her jury vote counts as 2 instead of 1. Color Codes : Male : Female : Head of Household : Nominated for Eviction : Evicted : Walked / Left the Game : Expelled / Kicked out : Immunity : Power of Veto (Used on Someone) : Power of Veto (Used on Self) : Power of Veto (Unused) : Power of Veto & Head of Household : In the Jury, Voted for Who to Win PBB : Double Jury Vote Power : Runner-up / 2nd Place : Winner / 1st Place Top 10 Competitors of PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season. Megamanx3able's Fan Seasons This table has nothing to do with the official Pokemon Big Brother. This is just a fan season created by Snivy from PBB1. Have-Nots Season 2 Pokemon Big Brother Season 2 "Saboteur" *Plusle and Minun entered the house and are brother and sister, and have not spoken in 6 months, due to parents divorcing. Pokemon Big Brother Season 1 "Death till you Duos" * Week 3 is the day Duos will not be eliminated as a pair, but when someone wins HoH their partner is also safe. * Week 4 is the Instint Eviction, where the Head of Household must eliminate 2 houseguest and selected Staraptor and Butterfree. * Week 5 is where 2 houseguests will return by a mystery or the 2 that Hitmonchan evicted. * Week 6 is where the houseguest where randomly paired up and must compete in a duo fashion, where the HouseGuest that survives an eviction vote or lost their partner, will receive a "Golden Key" as a reward, granting them — among other perks — automatic immunity until 7 remain. Along with that, the houseguest who is paired with the current week's Head of Household, and is immune from nomination for the week. * Even if the duo is nommed, when the POV is used on one houseguest, the HoH must renom one houseguest, instead of a duo altogether. * Week 8 Duo twist is over *This is the first time that the Power Of Veto is used on someone else then themselves. Top 10 Competitors of Megamanx3able's Fan Season PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season.